The Elemental
by TheRagnarok
Summary: My first fan fic^^... Sakura is being haunted by a strange man who calls himself 'Alpha and omega'. This bodes no good! COMING SOON! Chapter 4: When forces divide!
1. I am Alpha

T H E E L E M E N T A L   
TheRagnarok  
james.norris@syskin.demon.co.uk  
Chapter 1- I am Alpha  
Fanfic  
  
Sakura woke with a start.  
"Hoe?"  
She sat soaked in sweat, her face flushed, her body shaking.  
"What woke me?" She thought aloud.  
She looked around the room. Everything was as it should be.  
Her school clothes sat folded on her desk chair. Her stuffed animals tidily arranged on her shelf. Kero amounst them   
snoring loudly.  
"Everythings normal." She thought aloud again and Kero grunted.  
"And yet..."  
"Huh? Wha- Sakura? What are you doin' up?"  
Kero was awake. His eyes (That where strangely level with his nose) still full of sleep.   
"I don't know." Replied Sakura still shaking slightly, why was she shaking?  
"Something woke me."  
"What?"  
"I don't know."  
"What was it a noise? A feeling? A dream?"  
"A dream!" exclaimed Sakura so suddenly that Kero jumped.  
She remembered it now, the dream that woke her.  
"What sort of dream was it?" asked Kero now alert at the sense that something supernatural was going down.  
"I... I'm trying to remember..." She closed her eyes and tried to remember.  
"Bad..." She said slowly "Scary..."  
"Uh-huh" prompted Kero. "Now think, was there anyone you know in it?"  
"I'm trying!" Snapped Sakura, "You ever tried to remember a half forgotten dream before?"  
Her voice sounded so angry that Kero stopped, surprised.  
"Sakura?"  
She looked abashed.  
"I'm sorry Kero, its not your fault." She picked up Keros small yellow body and sat him down on her lap.  
"Hey, no worries Sakura." Said Kero "I mean, you have scary dreams all the time, its natural for someone attuned to  
magic to experience dark dreams and premonitions all the time, maybe it wasn't that important."  
"yeah." said Sakura quietly, what was it that made her wake? Why the cold sweat and shaking?  
Maybe Kero was right, she did seem to have a lot of bad nightmares and that was only natural. Maybe this was just a  
regular nightmare. Its not as if every bad dream foretold disaster now was it? Was it?  
She settled herself under the covers again, a feeling of uncertainty still gnawing at her.  
"Don't worry about it Sakura" Kero yawned.  
"Yeah..." said Sakura though her voice lacked any real optimism as she slowly got to sleep.  
  
********************  
  
"Yoo- hoo! Wakey! Wakey!"  
Sakura didn't move.  
"Come ON, Sakura!"  
Who the heck is that? Her groogy mind thought.  
"Its 7 o clock Sakura, WAKE UP!" the voice practically screamed.  
"Alright! Alright!"   
Sakura sat up in bed and was mildly surprised to be face to with a stuffed animal wearing an ear to ear grin.  
"Ah, your up!"  
"Wh-what the-" She stammered.  
Kero looked extremely annoyed. This always happened. Sakura would always invariably forget that Kero existed when she'd  
just woken up up.  
"Oh!" exclaimed Sakura waking up properly. "Sorry Kero."  
"That really annoys me y'know!" snapped Kero impatiently tapping a miniscule foot and staring daggers at Sakura.  
"Sorry." said Sakura and clambered out of bed. "Now do you mind I'm changing."  
Kero turned away as Sakura pulled on her school uniform.  
"Hey, Sakura. Any breakthroughs on remembering that dream?" he asked.   
To his surprise Sakura smiled as she pulled on her hat.  
"Nope." she remarked brightly "but as you said; if it was important I'd remember it wouldn't I?"  
"I didn't say that." Kero muttered under his breath as Sakura left the room.  
  
********************  
  
"Morning Tory!" said Sakura brightly as Tory cooked breakfast.  
Tory grunted noncommitaly, concentrating on his cooking.  
"Morning Mom." Said Sakura to the small shrine.  
She walked over to the table and started to set the table.  
"You know you sleep talk." Said Tory busying himself with a fried egg.  
"Hoi?"   
"You where there last night gabbling about a dream in a dream... or something."  
Sakura froze. Thank god Tori did'nt realise she'd been awake.  
"A dream in a dream?" queried Sakura "How strange."  
"Thats you in a nutshell." teased Tory as he fought a losing battle with a frying pan.  
  
After brekfast Sakura and Tory where ready for school. Kero was playing some stupid new game (Mystic knights of the realm  
part XVII: this time its personal?). Sakura strapped on her trademark shin and elbow pads, pulled on her skates, said   
goodbye to her dad and followed Tori who was already a good hundred metres away.  
"Tori!" Snapped Sakura angrily. "Why didn't you wait for me?"  
"Oh, don't be such a wimp." said Tory "Your old enough to catch up."  
His tone was so disarming that Sakura forgave him.  
Presently Julian joined them, he was stuffing his face with donuts.  
"Donuts?" remarked Tori dryly "and they say weight conservation is dead."  
Sakura laughed but then froze.  
"I'm here, now you will know my name, I am Alpha."  
The voice was icy and cold. It seemed to come from all directions at once.   
Sakura looked at Tori and Julian, neither seemed to have heard it.  
"Sakura? Whats wrong?"  
Snapping back to reality Sakura said "Nothin'"  
Tori and Julian axchanged looks.  
  
The dream, that voice. What is going on? What was that dream trying to show her?  
She suddenly felt vunerable and kept close to Tory and Julian until they arrived at school.  
Something big is going down, but what?  
  
Coming soon: Chapter 2: The appirition  
  
Notes: I've used the english/american names since I'm still a little unsure about the Japanese names, please bear with me.  
This story is going to introduce the ominous 'fifth one'. Who is he? What does he do? Find out... NEXT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hallucination

T H E E L E M E N T A L  
TheRagnarok  
james.norris@syskin.demon.co.uk  
Chapter 2- Hallucination  
Fan fic  
  
Sakura was nervous. She'd been this sort of situation before. But neverless she was nervous.  
What was going to happen? I mean, what if it is a gh- gh- oh, its no good I can't say it.  
The dream, the voice. They where telling her something. ALpha? Alpha's here? What the hell-?  
"Sakura?"  
Sakura snapped out of thought when Madison probbed her between the shoulder blades.  
"Hoe!"  
"Are you all right?" Madison asked, concern in her voice,  
"You've just been sitting here all morning, whats wrong?"  
Sakura looked at Madison. Madison, the only close friend of hers who knew about her powers.  
In fact she had taken to following Sakura around with a video camera whenever she went out   
to catch a Clow card. Sakura could tell her what was going on.  
"Madison..." Sakura began, "I think something big is happening, or is about to happen."  
Madison looked confused.   
"Something big?" She queried.  
Sakura told her all that had happened, about the dream she couldn't remember but neverless  
was disturbingly scary, the dark premonitions she'd been feeling and, of course, about the  
voice she'd heard.  
When she'd finished Madison looked even more confused.  
"Alpha? Whos he?"  
"I dunno."   
"D'you think he's after your Clow cards."  
"What now about the Clow card?" muttered a voice behind them.  
"Hoeeeeeeeeee!" squealed Sakura and span around fully expecting to see a monster or worse a   
gh-gh.. nope, still can't say it.  
She gawped, she was standing nose to nose with Li Syoaran.  
"Oh!" exclaimed Sakura embarrisingly aware that she was blushing.  
"You where saying?" said Li looking as if what had just happened hadn't fazed him, but   
Sakura could detect a slight flush to his cheeks.  
"Li?" Sakura asked, "Have you sensed anything evil recently?"  
"Evil?" queried Li one eyebrow raised, "What? Like our lunch menu?"  
His tone so much lacked tone that it Sakura and Madison a full five seconds to realise  
he'd cracked a joke. Sakura almost smiled. This was new, when Sakura first knew him she  
thought the day Li made a joke would be the day that Satan went to work in a snowplough.  
"Seriously Li" Sakura snapped "have you?"  
"No," said Li looking slightly abashed "Have you?"  
Sakura recounted what had happened again to Li, this was getting boring.  
Li listened solemnly (unsurprisingly) then said; "And your sure no one else could hear  
that voice?"  
Sakura nodded.  
"I dunno Sakura." said Li "It might be your imagination."  
"Wha-" gasped Sakura, "For goodness sake Li! You don't just have bad dreams AND hear voices because your   
imagination is a little lively, somethings going on here!"  
"Well," said Li slowly "how come I haven't sensed it."  
"I dunno!" snapped Sakura.  
Then she thought of something; "Li?"  
Li grunted to show he was listening.  
"Does the name 'Alpha' ring any bells?"  
Li's half closed eyes jerked open.  
"Alpha?"  
"That what the voice said he was."  
"Alpha doesn't just ring a bell, it rings several alarms!"  
"?"  
"Alpha" Li explained, "is Omega, Omega is Alpha. His sightings are very rare even amoungst sorcerors."  
"so, why the alarms?"  
"Alpha is a mortal version of god and the devil, so they say. He is staggeringly powerful. He commands the four elelments  
and thus has earned him the name; the fifth one, the fifth element. Either way, you'd better ask Kero, he'll know  
more about Alpha than me even if is a stuffed bear."  
**************************  
  
The rest of the day passed slowly, with almost nothing interesting happening. It was when Sakura and Madison were  
on their way home that something happened to Sakura.  
**************************  
  
They where walking slowly along a back alley, Sakura had taken off her skates and was carrying them under her  
arm. They where discussing exactly how powerful this 'Alpha' might be when Sakura stopped.  
"What, Sakura." Asked Madison as Sakura stood stock still.  
Sakura didn't answer.  
"Sakura?"  
Madison reached out to prod her.  
BLAM!  
A huge shockwave sent Madison flat against a wall.  
"What... was that?" Madison panted, her back felt badly bruised.  
She looked at Sakura. She'd dropped her skates and was looking scared.  
She kept looking sideways and behind her, she was shivering.  
"Sakura?" whispered Madison, feeling helpless at Sakura's obvious fear and consternation.  
She looked at Sakura's eyes. They where dull, lifeless. She wasn't seeing her.  
***************************  
  
Sakura was scared, extremely scared. The darkness around her felt heavy and sickly, threatening to swallow her up.  
"Madison?" she called out. "Madison?"  
No answer.  
What is going on.  
Sakura stepped backward as she heard voices.  
"Come... come... little one!..."  
"Staaaaaay here with ussssssssss..."  
"I am Alpha."  
"Theres no hiding from us child,"  
"Your power! Your power! It's ours!"  
"I am Alpha."  
"I am Alpha."  
"I am Alpha."  
"STOP!" screamed Sakura, hands over ears.   
"STAY AWAY!"  
This was horrible. No more! Please!  
Cold, icy cold fear took control.  
She was running. Running away from these voices.  
"Madison? KERO? LI! WHERE ARE YOU!" she screamed. "HELP ME!"  
She kept running. The voices pursuing her.  
"I am Alpha."  
"I am Alpha."  
Running.  
Got to get away.  
Then through the stifling darkness, a light.  
Yes, no mistaking, a light, hope!  
She kept running, the voices seemed to be drawing nearer.  
She kept running, nearly there,  
She was just a pair of legs, complaining and sore, the voice so close now, could she make it? She had to run.  
She was there! She ran into the light and the voices ceased their menacing chant.  
She fell on her knees, trying to suck air into her reluctant lungs.  
She hoped she would never ever have to run a marathon like that again.  
The she froze and looked up.  
Hovering in the air was, a man?  
Yes a man. Tall and gaunt. Long grey hair, and cold hard eyes. Red armour buckled around his torso with a jewel  
encrusted in one side.  
Sakura looked again, he had wings.  
Not angel wings like Yue's but leathery bats wings, tattered and torn.  
It was grotesque.  
The man looked down. His cold eyes penetrated Sakura's. Cold eyes that lacks either compassion or pity.  
He looked down at her and smiled a wicked smile.  
This was all too much for Sakura, all she'd been through, the dream, the voices and now this, they lay on her shoulders  
like lead weights. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was that this man was Alpha. The raw power  
she sensed of him was unbelievable... she keeled over and passed out.  
  
End of part 2  
  
  
Notes: CLAMP owns CCS and its characters, not me. Alpha, Omega, the Fifth one or whatever you wanna call him is MY   
character though so if you wanna use him for anything just drop me a line.  
What do you think so far people? Comments? Complaints? Send to: james.norris@syskin.demon.co.uk  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Uncertainty

T H E E L E M E N T A L  
TheRagnarok  
james.norris@syskin.demon.co.uk  
Chapter 3- Uncertainty  
Fan fic  
  
Blackness.  
Quiet.  
  
Cold.  
  
Sakura just lay there not wanting to move.  
Fear still etched into every fibre of her.  
She just lay there in the darkness.  
The silence was welcome.  
The cold accepted.  
  
What was that? A sound.  
Sakura didn't move, she didn't *want* to move.  
  
A sound again.  
And again.  
What is it?  
Not a sound...  
no, a voice.  
A... familiar voice.  
"Sakura!" the voice was calling.  
"Sakura! Wake up!" the voice sounded desperate.  
Why, though? It wasn't like she was dead or anything now was it?  
She turned over and curled up, not wanting to be disturbed.  
"Sakura!"  
Go away, thought Sakura, let me sleep.  
"Sakura!"  
Let me sleep..  
"Sakura! Please wake up!"  
........  
The voice wasn't there anymore, crying could be heard.  
Crying?  
Why crying?  
Who was crying?  
The voice *did* sound familiar.  
It was Madison.  
Madison was crying.  
"Please wake up Sakura..." Madsion sobbed.  
Sakura felt guilty.  
Had SHE made Madison cry?  
Was it her fault.  
She had to help her.  
She had to wake up.  
*****************************  
  
Sakura opened her eyes.  
She was in the park...  
she looked around feeling dazed.  
The first thing she saw was Madison.  
Sakura was taken aback.  
Madisons normally smiling face was blotched and tearful.  
Her happy blue now red and leaking silent tears.   
"Sakura!" she cried.  
"Erm...yes?"  
"Thank god!" sobbed Madison, she threw her arms around her in a solid bear hug.  
"Erk! Oxygen!" was all could say as Madison hugged her tightly.  
"I thought you where gone..." whispered Madison when she realised that she was suffocating  
Sakura.  
"Well...*gack*... obviously I'm not gone...*cough* *choke*"  
She sat next to her friend and noticed that Madison still looked shaken up.  
"I thought I'd lost you..." said Madison quietly.  
"Sorry to worry you like that..." replied Sakura tiny pangs of guilt going through her.  
"wh- what happened to me?"  
"I don't know..." sighed Madison, "All I know is you suddenly stopped and started shaking.  
You looked terrifyed. Then, when I tried to touch you I was thrown backwards by something.."  
She paused and looked at Sakura.  
"Then you started running. Your a faster runner than me so I nearly lost you once or   
twice but you eventually stopped here. You then stood for ages with an expression of  
horror on your face and passed out."  
"Phychosomatic" muttered Sakura "I thought so."  
"Phycho- what?" asked Madison.  
"When you dream your falling right? And then you end up falling out of bed."  
"yeeees" replied Madison drawing out the yes to imply that she didn't she where this was  
going.  
"Thats phychosomotic... if that makes any sense..."  
"It doesn't!" Madison said brightly and Sakura smiled.  
Madison was returning to her normal, happy self.  
Sakura then recounted what *she'd* experienced, the darkness, the voices and that strange   
man.   
Madison listened and then nodded her head.  
"This is getting freaky" Madison mused.   
"Je Duh!" said Sakura in a stupid voice.   
"I'm going to ignore that." said Madison evenly "We'd better go straight to yours."  
"Yeah, Li DID say that Kero will know who this "Alpha" is."  
  
They set off for Sakura's house, Madison, Sakura noticed kept looking at her, half-expecting  
her to start hallucinating again.  
  
They arrived uneventfully and Tori came out looking slightly worried.  
"Where have you been Sakura?" he demanded almost rudely.  
"We got held up after school." Sakura lied.  
Sakura and Madison ran up to her room ignoring the dubious expression on Tori's face.  
Kero, unsurprisingly was still playing his game.  
"Yah! You want some? Oh! You want some too! -oh hi Sakura- GARGH!"  
Sakura watched Kero bash the joypad buttons frantically as his tiny spaceship on the screen moved precariously  
through throngs of other spaceships.  
"erm... Kero" she said as she prodded the irate teddy bear.  
"WHAT!" Kero snapped, then "Oh no!"  
His pixelised spaceship had collided with another spaceship and now the "Game over" made an appearance.  
"Never mind..." sighed Kero and turned to Sakura.  
"When you finish pressing buttons, there's something important I need to tell you.  
"Sure shoot."  
"Weeeeeell..." Sakura began telling her experiences again for the fifth time that day, it was begining to annoy.  
Kero, Sakara knew, was NOT a very good listener and usually interupted at every available oppertunity but now he  
sat and listened with keen intent. When Sakura had finished she looked up and said to Kero;  
"Well? Li said you'd know who Alpha was..."  
"Yeah, I do..." replied Kero, a confused expression on his face.   
"Clow Reed knew the bloke, one of the few sorcerors who did, powerful, very powerful but also quite vunerable..."  
"He didn't look vunerable in my hallucination" Sakura said.  
"No, he doesn't usually let that side of him on. What did you say he looked like?"  
"Tall, grey hair, red eyes, a symbol on his forehead, and strange sort of batty like wings..."  
"Thats strange," muttered Kero, more to himself than anyone else "Thats not what he looked like when Clow Reed knew him..."  
"What?" interjected Madison.  
Kero looked up,  
"Alpha did NOT have grey hair and red eyes OR bat wings..."  
"No?"  
"No, he had greyish black hair, like yours Madison only lighter, and only ONE of his eyes where red, the other was green and  
lastly he had feathery wings, like an angels."  
"So, this moght not be the same "Alpha?"'  
'Exactly.' said Kero, and if its not the real Alpha he might be beatable, if it is the real Alpha we are 100% screwed."  
"What?"  
"Remember the trouble we had beating the fiery card?"  
"Yeeeees" said Sakura in the same drawn out way that Madison had used earlier.  
"Well, Alpha could take it out by simply *breathing*."  
"Whoa."  
"Yeah, whoa"  
"SAKURA! MADISON!" came Tori's voice from downstairs "FOOD!"  
"We'll talk later." said Kero "AND BRING ME BACK DESSERT!" he called after them.  
"Nope!" called back Sakura and she and Madison ran, giggling down the stairs.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Sakura skated by Tori and Julian, on her way to school, lost in thought.  
Kero said that the person that she was dealing with might NOT be Alpha... or 'the Elemental' as Kero called him.  
Also if it WASN'T The Elemental that was haunting her night and day, who was it?  
And why would he, she... it, be inpersonating The Elemental, or be after her?  
Her brow furrowed as she mulled the concept over.   
He DID look evil, but Kero said that The Elemental was essentially a good guy.  
And it did seem strange that only half of her description matched The Elemental.  
She was also slightly alarmed by Kero saying that 'if its not Alpha, then he might be beatable.'  
Did that mean that she didn't have a chance against him if he WAS The Elemental.  
The small party rounded the corner and came in sight of Sakura's school.  
"See ya later, Sakura!" called Tory as she glided past the gates.  
Julian turned to Tori,  
"She was quite this morning."  
"Yeah, I know," sighed Tori "Usually she never shuts up. She's been acting strangely for a while now."  
"Well," mused Julian "maybe she's growing up a bit, less immature y'know?"  
"Hmmmm, could be..."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
COMING SOON! Chapter 4: When forces divide  
  
I know its going slowly so please bear with me, its my first fan fic... ever!  
The REALLY important stuff happens next chapter (Sakura comes face to   
face with The ELemental, but is he good or evil? Oh! The suspense!  
  
WORLD FIRST: PEACE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
